Snow Angel
by SupaGirlXx
Summary: Finally, winter is here! With the new snowfall comes many new loves, perhaps some old, and a perverted Natsume! NatsumexMikan RukaxHotaru ..Evil Hotaru..Please Read and Review!


Hey guys!!

For all those new readers, I hope you enjoy the story! For all those, well, 'old' readers... I'M SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING MY OTHER STORIES! But I recently got addicted to Gakuen Alice (mainly NatsumexMikan) and this came to my head.. well.. anyways, hope you guys like it!

I love you guys! Please review!

I don't own Gakuen Alice and I never, ever will.

* * *

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

Hotaru looked over at her panda alarm clock with annoyance. _8:25... she's early._

"Hotaru! Open up! Hotaru!" The ice queen sighed, taking out a key from her pocket, she unlocked one of the drawers on the desk she was sitting at, blueprints for a new invention lying on the desk. From inside the drawer she took out another small box with a green screen. Pressing her thumb on the screen, the box opened with a tiny 'kching' and she took from the box what seemed to be a remote control, however, it only had one button. She punched the red button, labeled 'No! Think before you do this!'.

Multiple doors went up, finally revealing the dashing oak that was originally there, and with a small click, the wooden door unlocked itself. Mikan bounded in, an excited expression on her face, her eyes opened wide.

"Hotaru! Hotaru! Come quickly!" Mikan yelled, beckoning her best friend over to the windows. "Look!"

The genius girl glided over, perhaps a small hint of amusement in those dark, unwavering orbs.

"Nani." The impassive ice queen watched silently as her hyperactive friend admired the scene in front of them, absorbing it greedily with her large olive eyes.

"Sugoi ne, Hotaru-chan?" It would seem that overnight, the entire academy had been covered in a blanket of snow, promising a white Christmas for the students. Silent tears ran down the side of the brunettes face.

"Nee.. Hotaru-chan... let's go play!" Suddenly producing a fishing net from one of her pockets, the brunettes right eye shined briefly. "Mikan-fish-net-friend-trapping-attack!" But it would seem that Mikan-chan had underestimated her best friend...

BAKA. BAKA. BAKA. BAKA.

Blowing the steam from her 'Bakagun', Hotaru put the gun back in her pocket.

"Itai... Hotaru! Hotaru! Taskeru! Hotaru...!" The brunette rolled around helplessly, trapped inside her on fishing-net-trap. Tears flowed down the side of her face. "Why? Why me? Hotaru!"

Mikan's begging was in vain. Hotaru spared her a glance. "Baka. Urusai." Turning her head over, she could not help the small smile of affection for her best friend that sneaked over her face. "Amanatsu." The Mikan look-alike robot ran over, sliding on a nail on the way, falling hard on her back.

"Hai! Hotaru-sama, I'm coming– Aiee!" Hotaru's eye twitched in annoyance, the 'Bakacannon' slowly coming into view.

Not wasting another moment, Amanatsu ran over to Mikan's side, cutting away the fishing-net strands.

"Arigato Amanatsu!" The robot and human Mikan embraced.

BAAAKAAAA.

A wide eyed Amanatsu watched in shock as Mikan was thrown out the door by the force of the Bakacannon, a loud 'thud' resounding through the building. _Imai-san was one to be reckoned with..._

Because of Amanatsu's inhuman abilities, she had sensed danger the moment she and human Mikan had embraced, quickly pulling away from Mikan when the shot had been fired. On the other hand, Mikan had not been so lucky.

As soon as Mikan was out the door, Imai-san punched a large green button conveniently located beside the place she was standing (and at many other places, just in case), it was labeled 'Good job!'. The door to her dorm slammed shut, then an iron door rolled down, covering the original oak door, then a steel door, a bronze door, a door which appeared to be made of solid gold, etc.

Amanatsu let out a little sigh, a single tear of sympathy rolling down her face for Mikan. _Gomen-nasai Mikan-chan._

Mikan slid off the wall, landing in a heap on the wooden floor.

"HOTARU!"

---

Natsume slowly got out of bed, rubbing his eyes. He opened the curtains, and was amazed at the sight that met him. It would appear that overnight, the snow had completely covered the academy grounds. It gave off a peaceful, yet eerily silent kind of feel. Even the northern forest looked ethereal and quiet.

He opened the window, savoring the feel of the cool air against his face.

But of course, with snow comes–

"Kuso!" Natsume swore loudly, his shirt covered in snow. It would appear that with the new snow, new beginnings and all that shit, one student at Gakuen Academy felt particularly bold (or rather, suicidal) and decided to take up his friend's dare of throwing a snowball at the famous fire alice user's window. Of course, he did not think that the fire user would be beside the window at the moment.

Looking down the window, Natsume saw the idiot yelling triumphantly, running towards his friends. _Aah, but he'll never make it..._

"I did it! I did it! I threw it at his window!"

A freakish smile came over Natsume's face as his eyes narrowed. Poor guy.

"KYAAH! KYAAAH! I'M ON FIRE! FIRE!" The screams of pain echoed through the school grounds. Natsume's smile grew wider. Other tiny screams could be heard.

"N-nande?!"

"It's Natsume!"

"I told you not to do it baka!"

"Drop! Drop and roll! DROP AND ROLL!" However, the screams did not diminish, and neither did the fire.

"I'm rolling I'm rolling! It's not going out! IT WON'T GO OUT! KYAAH! KYAAH! I'M BURNING! HELP! HELP!"

Deciding that he should see his creation, Natsume peered out the window again, watching with a sick sense of satisfaction as the poor bastard rolled around in the snow, attempting to distinguish the flame. Serves him right.

It was only when Jinno-sensei came, did Natsume cancel out his flame.

"What are you kids doing– what, what happened to you?!" Jinno-sensei stared, flabbergast, at the young boy who lie twitching in the snow, steam rolling off his, now a crispy brown, body.

"Nandayo.. Who did this?!"

"Na-Natsu– KYAAAHH! KYAAH!" The fire had started again.

"GOMEN! GOMEN-NASAI! SAVE ME JINNO-SENSEI!" However, his alice being lightning, Jinno-sensei could not do much but watch in horror as the boy in front of him was slowly roasted.

"I did it! I DID IT! I WAS BORED! THAT'S WHY I LIT MYSELF ON FIRE! KYAHAHA, KYAHAHA, YAY! YAY! ... KYAAHH STOP IT! PLEASE! STOP IT!" The fire went out again. A vein in Jinno-sensei's head throbbed. _Natsume..._

Quickly calling for backup, within five minutes, some nurses had assembled, one using her alice to levitate the boy's body onto the stretcher. Her face turned slightly green as bits of crispy skin cracked off the body, flying into the morning breeze.

More instructions were shouted and finally, the nurses and stretcher teleported off to the hospital.

Natsume chuckled.

Taking off his shirt (insert fangirl squeals here) he walked over to his washroom, setting up the water to prepare for a nice hot bath.

Before he could enter the bath, a loud 'thud' resounded through the walls, causing some of the bath-water to tip out, spilling on the front of his pants. Swearing profanities under his breath, he quickly took off his pants (squeal squeal) and changed in to a fresh pair of pants and grabbed a spare shirt. Slamming the door to his dorm shut, he followed the sound of the disturbance.

---

"Hootaruu! Hoootaaaruuu!" Mikan sobbed, pounding her tiny fists upon her best friend's door. It shouldn't be like this, dammit! She should be outside, playing in the fresh snow with Hotaru, screaming in joy (apparently, Mikan-chan had heard the screams also, mistaking them for screams of joy/happiness). Or perhaps inside Hotaru's room, drinking a nice cup of hot chocolate while discussing a new invention with her best friend! But this! Not even allowed inside her _best friend's_ room! It was the ultimate humiliation!

"What are you doing now, ugly girl?" Mikan narrowed her eyes, the arrogant voice, the name calling... it could be none other than...

"Natsume-no-baka!" She shouted indignantly.

"Ugh... quiet down ichigo gara. Everyone's sleeping." Of course, Natsume, being the lazy person that he is, did not realize that most people would be up by ten (since he himself usually wakes up at noon, due to exhaustion from the missions he gets from Persona), but of course, these are simply minor details...

Mikan fumed in indignition. Ichigo gara this, ichigo gara that, God dammit she's not ten anymore!

"For your information, Natsume no hentai," she hissed softly, taking Natsume's words to heart (though not realizing herself that everyone would be up by now), "I'm not ten anymore, I don't wear–" She was cut off as a strong gust of wind blew in from an open window, bringing up her indecently short skirt.

She 'eeped', quickly covering her skirt with her hands. But she was too late. The damage had been done.

Natsume watched her, an eyebrow arched in amusemant, a small smirk playing at his lips. He turned on his heels and walked away, though not before throwing one last comment at her.

"Teddy bears now, is it?"

"...Na...Na... NATSUME NO HENTAI!"

---

Angry and flustered, Mikan ran back to her room and buried herself under her covers.

_Stupid Natsume, stupid pervert head, stupid ugly head! This is all Hotaru's fault! If she had just let me in..! Ack! But... I can't be sad now! It's almost Christmas! And it snowed too! I can't let those two _bakas_ ruin it for me!_

Nodding to herself, surfaced from the blankets, a bright smile upon her face. _That's right! I can do this!_

Humming a little tune to herself, she folded her bedding, and proceeded to her bathroom to take a nice, hot bath.

---

Natsume walked back, amusement dancing in his eyes. Baka girl, she should just grow up and wear some proper lady-like undergarments! He felt his face heat up at the thought of Mikan in those undergarments. He had acknowledged the fact that he had some, only _some_ feelings for the cheerful brunette, but he sure as hell wasn't gonna proclaim it anytime soon.

"Hyuuga..." He froze, turning his neck around. Imai.. What did she want with him? Keeping her emotionless mask on, she beckoned him over. He scrutinized the evil ice queen. There was no genuine evil but something... something felt weird... he shook it off.

"Nani?" Hotaru smirked inwardly. This was gonna be fun. Putting on a fake smile, she batted her eye lashes. Natsume felt oncoming danger.

"Oh Natsume," Natsume flinched. She never called him 'Natsume'. "Mikan-chan left her necklace here, it was a gift from her grandpa. She treasures it a lot, and she'd be really upset if she lost it." Natsume felt an air of evil around the ice queen. She never talked this much at once...

"Ano... ahh, and I was wondering if you could give it back to her, since I'm busy at the moment." Flashing Natsume a freakishly bright smile, she plopped the necklace into Natsume's hand (he did not realize that he had put it out) "Arigato!" and the multiple doors slammed shut in Natsume's face.

He swore, glaring at the door willing it to open. "Imai!" He shouted, but no reply was heard. He swore again.

Realizing that he would have to be the one to give back the necklace, he opened his hand and looked at the thing. _Kuro neko..._

It was literally a 'kuro neko'. It was a small black kitty with fiercely red eyes, tinted with a hint of orange/gold. The eyes stood out dramatically against the black fur. There was also a tiny silver bell attached to a ribbon around it's neck. It was small and delicately made of irons and marble.

Why the hell would Mikan be wearing _that_ around her neck? He felt strangely irritated. However, shrugging it off as some girl thing, he turned and walked towards the opposite direction. Towards Mikan's room.

---

As soon as the doors closed, Hotaru bent her head down, her bangs covering her face.

A sick smile spread from one side of her face to the other. Her eyes twinkled. She let out an evil chuckle.

Amanatsu watched from the side, a sweatdrop rolling down the side of her steel face. _Mikan-chan... _

---

Mikan hummed a tune to herself, letting her towel drop as she got into her bath. _Aah. Thank Kami-sama for making hot baths..._

She sighed contently. Nothing could go wrong now, everything was alright. However, before she could close her eyes, she heard a banging at her door.

Narrowing her eyes in annoyance, she quickly got out of her shower and pulled on a pair of panties and a bra. Unable to see anything in the steam (which seemed to be oddly pink, and giving off a strawberry scent, though she blamed it on her exhaustion), she quickly secured a towel around herself and walked towards the door, not bothering to tie her hair up.

As she walked she thought to herself, who could it be? Perhaps it was Hotaru, coming back to apologize! Yes! That must be it!

Quickening her pace, she ran for the door, opening it with a bright smile upon her face.

"Hotaru! I knew you'd–" she froze. _What the..._

"Natsume? Why're you here?" The fire user did not answer, for his brain had froze. There, standing in front of him was Mikan, in a towel. Mikan in a towel. Water running down her body. Her hair still wet and loose. _Mikan in a towel._

"Natsume?" She waved a hand in front of the boy's face, not noticing that her towel was dangerously loose.

"..."

"Natsume!" She half shouted, getting a little worried now. She pinched his cheeks harshly.

"Itai! Watch it polka!" A vein twitched in Mikan's forehead.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She asked, a curious expression on her face.

It was evident that she had forgotten the state of dress she was in, and Natsume sure as hell wasn't gonna remind her.

"I'm giving you back your necklace baka, the one you left at Imai's." he thrust the necklace in her face. "Bakaaaa."

Mikan squinted her eyes, observing the object. Finally, opening her eyes back to their normal size, she thrust his hand back into his chest.

"Natsume no baka, that's not my necklace." Natsume stared at her. Could she be so stupid that she forgot what her own necklace looked like?

"It's yours, ichigo gara." He shoved it back into her face.

"Uh, no it isn't, Natsume no hentai." She shoved it into his chest.

"Imai gave it to me to give you. She said it was your 'treasure'." Natsume stated with an air of finality before shoving it into her face again.

"Umm, I don't know why Imai would trust you with a 'treasure' of mine in the first place, but that isn't mine, pervert." She shoved it back. Neither of them had noticed that through their 'shoving' match, Mikan's towel had become extremely loose, and being unable to handle all the pressure, it finally fell off.

It was as if everything was happening in slow motion. Mikan's eyes widened in horror as her towel slowly fluttered to the ground, her mind finally registering what was happening. Natsume's eyes widened with something else as he watched the towel flutter down. The necklace dropped to the ground.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Mikan screamed. First he took her underwear, then he saw her chest, then he stole her first kiss, and now, _this!_ Kami-sama was being extremely mean to her! Now she's never going to get married!

However, Natsume did nothing in self defense. He stood there, his eyes still widened in 'something other than horror'. It was as if everything was in slow motion again.

Mikan lowered her head slowly and discovered, to her complete and utter devastation, that she was not, in fact, wearing her matching teddy-bear bra and undies, but rather...

"Black lace?" Natsume asked quickly snapping out of his daze, amusement dancing in his eyes. "Your taste in undergarments has improved." He smirked and walked away casually, his hands in his pockets, shutting the door behind him.

Mikan's mouth closed and opened, unable to form words.

Why the _hell_ was she wearing a matching black lace underwear and bra?!

Running back into the washroom, she had discovered, in light of the fact that all the steam had evaporated, a tiny turtle, flipped on its back, its legs moving back and forth mechanically. And in its mouth was her matching teddy-bear bra and undies!

'Invention #167: Stealing Turtle. The stealing turtle will trade any object it has with an object of the same type, making virtually no sounds. It is best used when combined with invention #139, Scented smoke screen.'

Something clicked inside Mikan's head. The necklace... the steam... the turtle...

"HOTARU! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed the first and, second last, chapter! (Since I'm planning to make this a 'two-shot') 

Ichigo gara - Strawberry pattern (this refers to the pattern of Mikan's underwear)

Oh, and just to clear up some misconceptions, in this story, everyone is fourteen. Arigato!

Feedback is appreciated! Please review!

Ja!


End file.
